Parental Control
by Mazy Vampire
Summary: Candy es una chica de buena familia, hermosa e inteligente, su familia la adora, pero! estos odian a su novio Neil, por eso Parental Control los ayudaran a deshacerse de el... ¿Quien Ganara? entren, rianse y gocenlo


**¡Hola a todo aquel que este leyendo esto!. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por tomarse este tiempito para hacerlo, esta idea se me ocurrió mientras veía Parental Control ¿A que no se lo imaginaban? –Sarcasmo-. Espero les guste :3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Parental Control<strong>

_Ellos son el padre y la abuela de Candy, Albert y Elroy Andley, Albert es un empresario de alcurnia y Elroy una linda abuelita. Siempre felices hasta que llego a sus vidas el novio de esta, Neil Leagan, quien lleva saliendo con Candy un año entero. Se la pasa coqueteando con otras chicas con Candy al lado de él, responde a cualquier pregunta diciendo "Como sea" y se asea muy poco - _Mientras decían esto iban pasando imágenes de él mostrando todo lo que decía la vocecita del narrador -

_Candice, una chica divertida, inteligente, cabello rubio rizado con unos lindos ojos esmeralda, muchas pecas en su rostro, y buen cuerpo. _– Salían algunas imágenes de Candy leyendo, bailando y otra cantando-

_Ahora veremos si Candy seguirá con Neil o decida cambiar un poco y quedarse con alguna de las dos citas que seleccionaron su familia_

_A continuación en Parental Control._

* * *

><p>Albert y Elroy atendían a los chicos que hacían la entrevista. De los chicos que se acordaban de su nombre eran: Terrence, Archie, Stear, Tom, Anthony, George, todos los chicos les agrado a los señores Andley, todos excepto Tom, se veía poco aseado y era como que demasiado rudo, decía que podía atarlos a todos con una soga a corta distancia <strong>[NA: Imagínense si ya han visto el programa como serían las entrevistas con los chicos]. **Luego de acabar con las entrevistas Albert y Elroy señalaron a dos chicos que serían los seleccionados.

Estaban Candy, Neil, Albert y Elroy en la sala de Los Andley al frente de un televisor plasma esperando a que llegue la primera cita de Candy seleccionada por su madre.

- ¡No puedo creer que hagan esto! – grito Neil agarrando fuertemente de la cintura a su novia Candy –. Ya verán que ella igual me va a escoger a mi ¿Verdad, amor? – dijo mirando a Candy para luego besarla.

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me das ganas de vomitar – dijo Albert con cara verde -

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – Dijo Neil para volver a besar como anteriormente lo había hecho a Candy –

Luego de que terminaran su beso suena el timbre, haciendo que su abuela se levantara corriendo hasta la puerta con una sonrisa abriéndole a un chico musculoso, piel clara, pelo rubio corto, con una camisa negra ceñida a su cuerpo y unos jeans desgastados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Candy, este es Anthony, Anthony esta es Candy, mi nieta – Dijo Elroy con una enorme sonrisa – y ese Loser teñido que esta allá es su novio Neil Legaña – Anthony al escuchar el apellido de este o mejor dicho "el apollido**" [N/A Apollido = Apodo + Apellido = Apollido xD]** se empezó a reír mientras que Neil los fulminaba a Elroy y a Anthony

- Hola Anthony – dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

- Hola Candy – respondió este embobado por la hermosa sonrisa que poseía Bella - ¿Lista para marcharnos?- Al decir esto Anthony, Candy volteó a ver a su novio pero prefirió no hacerlo, Neil se encontraba muy entretenido hurgando su nariz, esta al observar eso su cara puso una expresión de asco para luego volver a mirar a Anthony tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de observar hace unos segundos.

Lista – dijo esta para luego dirigirse los dos juntos hacia la puerta y que el padre de Candy encendiera el televisor para observar la cita –

**Mientras tanto en la Cita...**

- ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? – Pregunte con algo de curiosidad.

- Es una sorpresa – Me respondió este con una sonrisa deslumbrante –

- ¡Sorpresa! Me encantan – Dije yo con una enorme sonrisa – ¿No me puedes dar aunque sea una pista?

- Entonces te agradará – dijo todavía con su sonrisa – y no, ya te dije, es una sorpresa.

- Bueno – dije resignada.

Dime algo ¿En verdad sientes algo por ese moreno ojos de serpiente? – pregunto él

**Casa de Candy...**

**-**- ¡Golpe bajo! ¿Eh, ojos de serpiente? – Dijo a Gritos Elroy al lado de Neil con una sonrisa, quien simplemente la ignoro –

**Cita...**

- Pues, al principio si, en la escuela él era como que el popular al que todas las chicas amaban y yo no era la excepción, llego el día de baile de graduación, el me invito y yo gustosa acepte, ese día el me pidió ser su novia y pues, obvio yo no lo rechazaría, pero ahora… Todo cambió, cuando estoy con él paseando por la calle siento que él me ignora y coquetea o les lanza miraditas para nada discretas a las muchachas que pasan – dije algo triste.

- ¿Y piensas seguir con él así como te trata? – Pregunto el asombrado

Bueno, he pensado terminarle, pero yo le quiero así que nunca hago nada – dije yo con una sonrisa triste

**Casa de Candy...**

¡Otro golpe bajo! – volvió a gritar Elroy. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Acaso se drogaba? – penso Neil

¿Terminarme? ¿A mi? ¿Neil Leagan? ¡Yo debería ser el que rompe los corazones de las chicas! –

- ¡3 Strike! ¡Ponchado! – dijo Elroy. Enserio, esta vieja se droga.

Cállate %#!) [+*, lo ves, mi hija te odia, ahora deja escuchar la cita de los chicos

**Cita...**

- Ya no hablemos más de eso, llegamos al sitio – dijo Anthony tratando de animarme.

- Ok – sonreí

- Pues, pensé hacer algo un poco peligroso – dijo este con una sonrisa - ¿Te gustan las motos?

- Si, pero mis abuela jamás me han dejado montar una – dije yo dudosa.

- Bueno, esta vez lo harás – dijo el con una sonrisa – la mía es la negra y la tuya es la roja, haremos una carrera, tienes que pasar por la pista que hice con los conos ¡sin derrumbarlos! – dijo este emocionado, haciendo que yo me emocionara. Hace tiempo que no montaba en una de estas.

Cada uno se monto en su respectiva moto y empezó la carrera, yo me caí varias veces, gracias a Dios no fue nada grave ya que Anthony corría hacía mi para ayudarme. A la final gane yo, pero fue porque Anthony me dejo ganar.

- Bien, buena carrera – dijo sonriéndome - ¿Te apetece comer?

- Claro, vamos – dije yo respondiéndole la sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a un banquito que se encontraba debajo de un enorme árbol y Anthony saco de una canastita dos sándwich de mantequilla de maní junto a dos latas de refresco Coca-Cola.

- Espero te guste la mantequilla de maní – dijo Anthony

¡Me encanta! – Le respondí yo con una sonrisota devorando con la mirada mi sándwich para luego regresar mi mirada a Anthony observando como me tendía una lata y las chocábamos para brindar –

Oye Anthony, que te gusta hacer – pregunte algo apenada

Bueno, después de montar la motocicleta es hacer rosas

¿Hacer rosas?

Si, es un pequeño pasatiempo, mezclo distintas especies para dar con una rosa nueva y he aquí hice una para ti – Anthony saco una rosa blanca con detalles rosados en los bordes, la oli y desprendió un aroma muy dulce

Como se llama?

A partir de hoy la llamare Dulce Candy

Oh que tierno eres - dije

- Bueno, ya basta de hablar y vamos a comer, Buen provecho – me respondió el con su sonrisota.

Luego de terminar de comer, Anthony me dijo que ya era hora de regresar a casa, sentí una conexión especial con el pero hay que ver como será mi otra cita. Al llegar digamos que la expresión que tenía ahorita Neil no era tan feliz.

- Hola, amor – dije yo sonriéndole.

- Hola, bella – dijo este un poco enojado.

- ¿Disfrutaste estar con mis padres? – Le dije

- Oh, claro, como ellos son tan encantadores – dijo sarcásticamente.

Luego del comentario de Neil, sonó nuevamente el timbre, haciendo que un Albert sonriente abriera la puerta para dejar ver a… A un dios griego, ¡Ese chico era hermoso!. Ojos zafiro, cuerpo que parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Dios, sonrisa matadora cabello de color castaño y largo hasta la altura de los hombros. Simplemente HERMOSO.

- Candy, este es Terrence – dijo Albert sonriéndole

- Terrence Grandchester, pero puedes decirme Terry – dijo este tendiéndole la mano a Candy mientras que le daba una sonrisa

- Candice White, pero puedes decirme Candy, mucho gusto Terry – dije aceptando su mano para salir los dos. Al tocarlo sentí como una corriente eléctrica

- El gusto es mío – dijo Terry sonriéndome mostrando todos sus dientes mientras que me besaba la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya haciendo que mi sangre subiera hasta mis mejillas, Terry empezó a reírse entre dientes.

- Te ves adorable así, y tus pecas se ven como si bailasen en tu rostro, me encantan – dijo mirándome mientras pasaba su suave mano por mi mejilla haciendo que mis mejillas se volvieran en vez de rosadas un color carmesí haciendo que Terry se volviera a reír de mi "adorable" sonrojo.

- Gra-gracias – dije tartamudeando - ¿Para donde vamos? – Pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema ya que si seguía así, terminaría como gelatina.

Simplemente te diré que tiene que ver con pintura – me dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente sexy –diciendo esto salimos de mi casa

**Casa de Candy...**

¡¿QUÉ LE PASA, GRANDCHESTER? – grito Neil lleno de celos mientras que los Andley me mandaban una mirada burlona

- Creo que ya no veremos esa fea cara – dijo Albert observándolo con una sonrisa –

- Oh, claro. La envidia mata, Señor Andley – dije yo sonriéndole, para después volver a ver la pantalla del televisor ¿de que me perdí?

**Cita...**

Llegamos a un local cerca de Central Park, el local arriba de la puerta tenía un cartel que decía "Guerra de pintura" al leer ese cartel… Me emocioné muchísimo, desde los 15 años quería hacer eso pero, nunca podíamos porque extrañamente cuando íbamos algo pasaba, la ultima vez se nos exploto una llanta.

Al llegar nos dieron una ropa para que nos cubramos todo y no manchar la que cargamos junto con unos lentitos para los ojos y nos fuimos para otra sala donde habían sabanas blancas por todos lados colgado al frente de las paredes, el señor que trabajaba allí nos dio dos pistolas llenas de pintura y salio de la sala, mientras yo me quedaba viendo como salía el señor Terry aprovecho y me baño toda de pintura azul y luego yo le eché pintura amarilla y allí empezó una guerra de pinturas yo lo bañe todo y viceversa, yo estaba desde arriba hasta debajo de azul y el igual pero de color amarillo. Me la estaba pasando de maravilla. Estaba de espaldas de Terry hasta que me llamo.

- ¡CANDY! – Al llamarme me voltee para ver que quería pero… ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Que al voltearme el aprovecho y me hecho más pintura en el estomago.

- ¡Oh, Terry Grandchester! – dije mirándole - ¡Has pecado!

- ¿A sí? – Dijo él tentándome – Veamos que tiene Candice – Pero antes de que terminara le dispare pintura en la cara.

- ¡Corre, Candy Andley! – me dijo y por instinto comencé a hacerlo mientras Terry me trataba de agarrar… En varias veces casi lo logra pero yo me lograba escapar a tiempo.

¡A que no me atrapas, a que no me atrapas! – Comencé a decirle yo como una niña pequeña - ¡Nunca lo har – ás iba a decir pero Terry logro atraparme de la cintura y me volteo.

**Casa de Candy...**

- Parece que se están divirtiendo ¿No, moreno ojos de serpiente? – dijo Albert-soy-un-alienígena rubio oxigenado.

Si, pero te apuesto a que se ha divertido mucho más que eso conmigo – ¡Claro que si! Ya ni las puedo contar con los dedos de tantos momentos divertidos ¿Cuáles? No lo se, pero se que si las hemos pasado

–¡A que no me atrapas, a que no me atrapas! – le dijo Candy - ¡Nunca lo har – pero Sr. rebelde fue más rápido y agarro a MI novia de la cintura ¡Oh, Grandchester, pecaste! Prepárate para una paliza marca Neil Leagan

**Cita...**

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – dijo mientras sonreía victoriosamente.

- Que si me atraparías – dije yo con un puchero.

- Y no te equivocaste – dijo mientras reía –. Oye ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque y comemos?

- Suena fantástico – le respondí yo mientras le sonreía a aquel dios griego. Salimos de aquella sala y le entregamos el traje y los lentes al encargado para luego salir rumbo al parque.

Al llegar a Central Park estaba ya una manta colocada sobre el suelo y encima de ella había una cesta llegamos hasta allí y Terry abría la cestita donde había un envase lleno de chocolate derretido y sacaba otro envase con fresas, bananas cortadas en rodajas y melocotón.

- ¡Todo se ve delicioso! – dije mientras observaba lo que sacaba, él al escuchar mi comentario simplemente sonrío.

- No solo se ve, es delicioso – me respondió.

Luego comenzamos a comer… Era divertido hacerlo con Terry, siempre se ensuciaba la cara con el chocolate y tenía que limpiarse con un pañuelito. Central Park se veía hermoso, estaba en pleno crepúsculo. Mientras que observaba distraídamente los últimos rayitos del sol se iba metiendo una fresa con chocolate en la boca, pero como no estaba pendiente, se embarro toda la barbilla y algo del labio inferior.

- ¿Te puedo limpiar? – dijo Terry con una sonrisa traviesa

Claro – le respondí un poco dudosa –

**Casa de Candy**

- ¡OH, NO LO HARÁS, GRANDCHESTER! - grito Neil con los celos dominándolo –

- Oh, si lo hará, Idiota – respondió Elroy con voz burlona

**Cita...**

Terry se estaba acercando cada vez más, mientras más se acercaba más nerviosa me ponía hasta que estando a un centímetro de mi, acerco sus labios hasta los míos hasta que los unimos, sus labios eran dulces como la miel y eran muy adictivos. Seguimos besándonos hasta que nos falto el oxigeno y nos tuvimos que separar. Terry pego su frente a la mía y nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

- Tenemos que regresar a casa – Oh si, lo había olvidado. ¡La cara de Neil debe estar de mil colores! Bueno, de mil no, solo de uno: ROJO.

- De acuerdo – le respondí yo con una sonrisa. Terry era muy romántico, caballeroso, rebelde, honesto, entre otras millones de cualidades.

Fuimos camino a casa con nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta que tocamos el timbre de mi casa y nos abrió la puerta mi padre que al ver nuestras manos unidas sonrío de oreja a oreja y nos permitió pasar. Al entrar Terry y yo soltamos nuestras manos y yo me dirigí hacia donde estaban los tres que se habían acomodado en el sillón, primero se encontraba Anthony, luego Neil y por ultimo Terry

- Bien, chicos… Esta es una decisión difícil – dije suspirando – así que les daré la oportunidad de que me digan porqué escogerlos a ustedes. ¿Anthony?

- Porque pienso que tuvimos una conexión especial, me divertí mucho contigo y al parecer tenemos algunas cosas en común como lo de la mantequilla de maní – me dijo sonriéndome y yo le sonreí… Amaba la mantequilla de maní.

- ¿Neil?

- Hemos estado un año entero, divirtiéndonos, compartiendo – mis padres bufaron mientras él hablaba – y yo te amo a ti pero yo sé que tu me amas a mi también – mis padres volvieron a bufar.

¿Terry?

- Porque nos divertimos como nunca, tenemos muchas cosas en común como los mismos gustos musicales, literarios y somos parecidos. Sabemos sobre las mismas cosas, sentí como una conexión contigo, siempre te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño y nunca te dejaré de amar – dijo Terry sonriéndome – aparte, creo que te llevarías bien con mi familia.

- Bien – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa –. Tengo que eliminar a uno de ustedes tres. A la persona que elimino es… Anthony, perdón pero solo te vi como un amigo o hermano y ademas..., así que al que elimino… Eres tú.

- Bien, espero seas feliz con el que escojas – dijo algo molesto yéndose del lugar.

Bien, uno menos… Falta el otro – dije seria

Neil, te amo y has sido alguien muy importante para mi.., pero, al parecer te interesa mas estar con otras chicas y usarme como un juguete

Terry, eres lo mas adorable que he conocido, eres rebelde y amoroso, y tu sonrisa me encanta

Y bien, llego la parte dificil– con quien me quedaré es…... [TAMBORES]

Terry! – dije sonriéndole y al lado de mi escuche que mis padres gritaban y saltaban de emoción mientras le decían a Neil algo como "¡Nos libramos de ti, nos libramos de ti!" y Terry venía hacía mi abrazándome en el aire y dándome besitos por toda la cara.

De verdad no puedo creer que me hagas esto Candy

-Púdrete Neil – exclamo Albert, luegon de que Neil alzo los dedos medios de sus manos y se bajo los pantalones mostrando el trasero haciendo que Albert lo sacara a patadas

Vete a la mierda Andley!

- Gracias, pecosita – me dijo felizmente – Te amo.

De nada, Terry – dije burlonamente mientras le daba un besito en la punta de la nariz.- Yo también te amo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJA, si lo se, me paso, Pero admitamos que Neil es un perro, y he aqui, colocamos a dos eternos rivales como lo son Tery y Anthony, pero bueno, no divagare mas y please, coloquen un comentario, sea productivo o destructivo<strong>


End file.
